1. Field
The present application relates generally to image processing, and more specifically to methods and systems for enhancing digital zoom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A zooming feature of an imaging system (for example, a camera) allows the system to change smoothly from a long shot of a scene to a close-up shot, and vice-versa. In other words, zooming decreases and/or narrows the apparent angle view of a digital photograph or video.
There are generally two types of zooms for cameras. One type of zoom is an optical zoom. Optical zoom may use a real zoom lens and/or a prime telephoto lens. Because these lenses allow cameras to physically focus in on targets, optical zooms can produce zoomed images without losing image quality. Digital zoom allows cameras to zoom without having to physically focus lenses. The technology enlarges a portion of the original image using image processing.
One challenge with present digital zoom technologies is that they produce low-quality images. In some cases, these technologies cause images to have jaggy edges, blurred details, overly smoothened edges, image artifacts, and/or washed-out appearances. Accordingly, because of the shortcomings of current digital zoom technologies, there is a need for more effective systems and methods for digital zoom.